A Girl Named Tex
by WWE Superstar 100
Summary: The story of a girl named Tex


_A Girl Named Tex_

**This is a song fan-fic please review and I hope you guys like it.**

Have you heard the story of  
A girl named Beth, now known as Tex  
Her life's tale is a bloody trail  
Her name fits like a glove

Well, kids I'll tell you a story that you guys probably already heard before, but I like telling this story it reminds me of a good time her name is Beth now known as Tex and her life is a bloody one.

Her daddy sighed as she slammed the door  
She'd said to him I'm Beth no more  
My life's dream is to kill for green  
But first I'll join the Corps

Yes, I remember her not likening her parents always going against their ways. She was a different one but, I always liked different.

Her daddy said, you're just a girl  
What makes you think that you won't sink  
My name is tex and I'm like a hex  
My playground is the world

I know that her parents didn't like her either they always looked down at her with pity but, really she was always the one looking down at them as she laughed at their face and said I'm Tex and I'm like a hex and my playground is the world. Yes she sure showed them.

Basic turned her gun to gold  
Soon had it made, she'd hit by trade  
Amassing kills, she proved her skills  
Make your blood run cold

She grew up to one of the most wanted and feared assassin and she had amazing kills as with everyone she proved herself with every kill she got, in fact she could make your blood turn cold.

I once saw texas at a bar  
Sippin rye, with some apple pie  
With a distant stare, like she didn't care  
She said what's with the guitar

Oh how I remember that night it was my last gig in my band before I got kicked out so what if I messed up ten times anyways, I walked into a lonely ,barley anybody was there a couple other people but just me and her there she was drinking rye with a piece of pie she must have seen me because she gave a distant stare as if she cared that's when she said "What's with the guitar?"

I must admit my lips went numb  
Some butter bar said, his face all red  
She's too good, you're driftin wood  
Said boy you'd better run

I stood there saying nothing as minuets passed by just then a butter bar came up to me with his face all red as he said "Look kid, she's too and just driftin wood and she doesn't care but, if I was you I'd better run"

Texas said sir keep your peace  
My heart is free, and so is he  
I'll give it to, any man who's true  
The safeties were released

That's when she spoke up notices us talking and she said"Sir, keep your peace my heart is free now and so is he and If he wants I'll give it to, any man who's true" she said with a wink

He drew before he replied  
But Tex was hot, and he was not  
He lay dead, While texas bled  
Crimson on her side

As quick as she said that was as quick as he pulled out a handgun and shot at her as I yelled "Watch out!" she quick, but wasn't as fast as she thought cause' she got hit luckily Tex was a hot shot and he wasn't she got him in the head while she bleed from her side.

Yellow of rose of Texas clad in black  
Lonely star tattooed upon her back  
Double Tex, she'll hit you like a truck  
Double Tex and she'll mess you up

"Oh my god here let me help you and I'll call a doctor" I said as I helped her up.

"No! just help me to my car I can't believe that old son of a bitch shot me!" As I helped her in her car I saw that lonely star on her back as he looked at her clad in black.  
Texas said  
This could be my last I guess  
I gotta go, and now you know

I want a song, to live for long  
It's a fair request

As she looked at her wound she said "This could be my last and I know I barley meet you but I have one more request I want you to tell a song about me to your grandchildren that'll live forever ok?"

"Ok" I gave her a weak smile as she drove off.

Texas made it out I heard  
But her one need, I did heed  
I think of Beth, while mocking death  
Like a mocking bird

"I heard that she made out but I still told her story in a song and now here I'm telling it to you guys now I think of Beth as mocking death" I said as I stared at mocking bird on my window

"Wow ! grandpa that was a great story" said my grandchildren

"what story?"

"Oh grandma just a story bout' a girl named tex"

"Church your still telling that story?"

"Well don't you remember I said I would tell them the story about tex to my grandkids , the story of how we meet Tex"


End file.
